


Sick and Tired

by Canariae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caring Loki, Cold, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Protective Loki, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Loki comes home to find out your sick and he vows to take care of you until it goes away.





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot because I am sick with a terrible cold now and writing this made me feel better for a little bit. So I hope you enjoy!

           “Where’s (Y/N)?” Loki asked the minute he got into the shared living room. Thor came in from behind him; he also looked around for you but didn’t seem to find you.

            “Oh, she’s in her room. I was actually just about to take this soup up to her” Steve responded, coming out with a hot bowl of soup. He could see concern in Loki’s face, he was worried about her. “It’s nothing bad; she caught a cold and hasn’t really been feeling up to leaving her room. I just wanted to make sure that she ate, but you can bring it to her if you want” Steve offered him the bowl. He nodded his head and disappeared down the hall, careful not to spill the soup. He came to you room and knocked on the door quietly; he heard a groan and took that as a signal to walk in.

            “Hello my love, I heard you are not feeling well” Loki came over to the bed, as you tried to wipe your eyes and put your hair up. There was no way of making yourself presentable with this cold, you thought.

            “Yes, I caught this retched cold and it won’t go away” your voice was hoarse and off thanks to the sore throat and stuffed up nose.

            “My poor darling, I brought this, maybe it will make you feel better” he handed you the soup but you shook your head.

            “I told Steve already that I am not hungry”.

            “How do you know I didn’t make it?” Loki asked and you tried to stifle back laughter when you saw that he was serious.

            “Because the last time you tried to use the stove, you almost burnt the tower down. We have to evacuate while Tony’s suits cleaned up the mess” you smiled. He had been trying to cook for you for a date night, but afterwards everyone forbade him from trying again unsupervised. He grumbled but accepted that punishment, just how he did now when he realized you were right. He put the soup back on the nightstand by your bed.

            “What will make you feel better love, I’m not too familiar with Midgardian sicknesses” Loki asked. He was upset that he didn’t know what to do.

            “You could draw me a bath, the steam might help clear my nose” you offered and he was up right away and heading towards the bathroom. In a couple of seconds you could hear the water running and you smiled, he was always so attentive to whatever you needed. He came back out, his outer layer removed and his sleeves rolled up. He walked up to the bed and put his arms underneath you to pick you up.

            “I can walk” you protested but that didn’t seem to matter to him as he lifted you off your cozy bed.

            “Nonsense, you need all your strength in order to get better” he smiled. You almost rolled your eyes but stopped, he was being very sweet and you didn’t want to discourage that behaviour. He let you stand up once you were in the bathroom and he began taking off the pajamas you were wearing. A blush crossed your cheeks as he did so; you aren’t really sure why since he had seen you naked many times since you’ve been dating. “Suddenly shy, my love?” He smirked but this time you did roll your eyes.

            “Yes, it’s embarrassing, I can undress myself” you said but by the time you got that out, he was already helping you into the bath.

            “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I love every part of your body, even when you’re sick”, you couldn’t help but smile. The bath was hot; you slipped down so just your head was above the water, enjoying the heat that you weren’t able to get with blankets. “Is it warm enough?” You nodded and closed your eyes. “Okay, I will leave you for about twenty minutes, don’t fall asleep and drown” he warned you and you laughed but agreed before he left.

 

            Twenty minutes went by far too quickly; when Loki came back it had startled you slightly. You hadn’t fallen asleep, but you were definitely more relaxed once the steam had helped you breath better.

            “How are you feeling now?” Loki asked.

            “Well I can breathe again, so that’s nice. Just really tired now” you answer. The cold had surprisingly taken a lot out of you; all you wanted to do was sleep it away.

            “Good, because we’re going to bed” Loki pulled the drain from the tub and helped you up. He brought you clean pajamas and helped you into those as well before picking you up once more. The bedroom was cleaned up and the bed made with new sheets and a new comforter, it looked very inviting. He set you down in the bed and covered you up. He kissed your head and crawled in beside you.

            “You can’t be tired, it’s the middle of the afternoon” you protest.

            “I will stay by your side until you feel better, if that means sleeping in the middle of the day, then so be it” he proclaimed and you laughed. There was no sense in arguing with him, might as well just give in. “Now, come here” he pulled you closer to him and wrapped you both in the blankets.

            “Love you” you mumbled as your eyes closed.

            “I love you too, when you wake up you will feel brand new, I promise”.


End file.
